


Sunlight

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Motorcycles, Sunrises, Tumblr Prompt, or theyre about to, they go on an adventure together, theyre gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Roman and Janus finally get to see each other again. They'll have one adventure before starting their new life together.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Anon drabble prompt: "Sunlight - any ship"

Janus’s long hair shined in the sunlight, falling onto his shoulders as he took his helmet off. His boyfriend’s warmth engulfed him as he ran up to him, the sunrise blocking out their merged silhouette. Roman’s arms were soft, tightening around Janus’s torso.

“I missed you.”

“I didn’t.”

“Janus-”

“I’m _kidding_ , Roman. I’ve been waiting for this morning for _months_.”

“Well, you sure made an entrance.”

Roman nuzzled his face into Janus’s shirt, the leather of his jacket rubbing against his cheek. Just to feel Janus’s warmth again, his presence… it was one of the best feelings in the world.

“Are we going to go or are you just going to keep hugging me?”

“Hm?”

“Did you not remember the adventure we have planned? Head out for breakfast, take a look around our new city, spend some time on the boardwalk, go on rollercoasters and whatever other rides, get ice cream, go to the beach-”

“-shops, visit all the historical buildings-”

“Not all of them.”

“Yeah, not _all_ of them, but as many as possible.”

“Then we’ll go cuddle in our hotel and watch Disney movies-”

“-and head back down to the beach in the night when it’s dark and quiet and we can see the stars.”

“Quite a bit of stuff.”

“We’d best get going.”

Roman joined Janus on his motorcycle, squeezing tight and burying his head close to his boyfriend’s neck. Through his eyelids was a bright glow, turning his vision red. Janus revved the engine, beginning their adventure.

It was almost as if the light of the sunrise was made just for them.


End file.
